


The Look

by Katiechat (ladykateofledfordpark)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien brings out his Chat side once again!, Adrinette | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, F/M, Fun, Hot Mess Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Oblivious Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, One Shot, POV Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Short One Shot, Smug Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24320479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladykateofledfordpark/pseuds/Katiechat
Summary: In which Adrien kills Marinette with only one look.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 10
Kudos: 141





	The Look

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a conversation I had with my friends over one of Adrien's latest Instagram posts!  
> Just a bit of light writing. =)

Marinette’s heart beat at a frantic pace as she entered the vast studios. It was more packed than anything she encountered before. A server passed her by with a cart, her gaze drifting through her surroundings. Lots of equipment was scattered around, some in use while others just stood there. Cameras flashed, directors screamed and people ran by, leaving Marinette in more of a loss than ever.

“A-Adrien?”

Her voice was drowned in all the surrounding hubbub. Marinette desperately looked for her friend, and smiled when she finally spotted the makeup artists. Adrien stood a bit far off from them, his hand in back of his beautiful blonde hair.

He didn’t spot her at first, but Marinette didn’t care. His hair looked different, making him seem so much more handsome than usual. Her heart thumped in a very unhealthy pace, her hands sweated and her brain malfunctioned. However, despite all that her legs led her toward the blonde.

She couldn’t resist. He was like an illusion Rena Rouge cast, talking to her innermost desires. How could someone be this perfect?

It didn’t take long for Adrien to notice her. The moment his eyes met hers, a large smile lit his lips. He waved at her with shining eyes, and she smiled back.

That was, until she realized the weight of the situation.

Marinette froze. Hesitantly, she eyed the way she came from. That was a safer bet, one without the risk of self-combustion. Over there were no way-too-attractive boys, no chance of her embarrassing herself in front of the boy she loved.

But then, she didn’t come here only for herself. She came for Adrien, and from the weight of his gaze Marinette knew she couldn’t leave.

So she turned back to meet emerald-green eyes, and forced herself to come closer.

Her heart filled to the brim when she saw the tension leave Adrien’s body, only to be replaced with a dazzling smile.

“Marinette, thank you so much for coming,” Adrien whispered. “Father couldn’t come, and Kagami has a family brunch, so it’s nice to see a friendly face here.”

She nodded with a smile. “Of course, you know how much I love you- I mean love your fashion.”

Adrien chuckled. “I do. It was pretty clear from all the pictures you had of me in your room.”

An awkward laugh escaped her. “Right! I just think you’re the best model I know! It’s not like I’m completely in love with you or anything like that.”

He lay a warm hand on her shoulder. “I know, don’t worry.”

His kind smile gradually melted into a devilish grin, before he stepped closer to her, stealing all the oxygen from her lungs. “Though I wouldn’t complain if you did have feelings for the model himself.”

Marinette opened her mouth in an attempt to answer, but the words left her. Adrien’s close proximity rattled her mind, and the way he leaned even closer made her cheeks darken.

But she had to stay strong, if only for the remainder of her dignity.

“No, no, fashion only! I didn’t come to see the model, wearing clothes or otherwise. I mean...” she covered her cheeks as Adrien grinned smugly. “I came here for the fashion!”

Just as Adrien was about to answer, someone called his name. He turned in that direction and gave a small nod of confirmation.

“The shoot is starting,” he explained to Marinette. “You can stay here, or watch me from there.” He pointed toward the huddle of cameramen, where a small stool stood. “That way you’d be right in the line of cameras.”

She swallowed. “Okay.”

“I’ll take you.”

Before she could answer, Adrien grabbed her hand. He expertly led her through the studio, as if this was just a regular everyday environment. She followed as best as she could, even if her shaking legs managed to trip a few times.

She was lucky Adrien was there to steady her.

When they arrived, Marinette collapsed on the chair. Adrien shook his head with an affectionate smile, before he waved goodbye and walked back to the shooting area.

Marinette stared as he walked away. Her mouth was dry with anticipation, and her stomach made weird twists and turns from her nerves. She knew there was no need for her to be so tense, but she couldn’t help herself.

After all, as far as she knew, she could create another disaster. And she really didn’t want Adrien’s first personal guest to cause him trouble.

After a few instructions, Adrien positioned himself in front of the black screen. Marinette couldn’t make out the many instructions that were called out, but she still saw his reactions. He captured their intentions so easily, it was as if only now he was in his natural environment. Marinette stared as he changed from the angel she loved to an alluring boy full of danger, and then back again.

Sometimes, his eyes met hers, a strange mix of happiness and mischief lighting them up. Other times, he focused on the cameras, his body slightly tenser than before. He truly was a professional, and she was lucky she got to see it for herself.

Time slowly passed. Marinette kept laughing, smiling and blushing at Adrien’s playfulness, leaving her happier than ever. By now the tension was almost completely gone, and she just lost herself in the world which she would one day be part of.

Until Adrien lowered his head, lay his palm on his beautiful golden hair, and gazed at her. There was a smug smirk on his lips, a powerful self-confidence in his posture. His eyes burned with a hidden knowledge, a promise she couldn’t make out. It was if he knew what he was doing to her, and he was proud of it.

She died right then and there.

\--------

For more, [you can find me on Tumblr](https://miraculouslyinloveagain.tumblr.com/)! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please leave a kudos and comment if you liked it!  
> For more, you can find me on Tumblr under [katiechat](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/katiechat)!  
> And if you ever want to join a wonderful Miraculous community on Discord, you're welcome to join [Miraculous Fanworks](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks)! It's a community full of artists, writers, and readers of all ages from the Miraculous Ladybug fandom! I've had so much fun since I joined, and I'd love to see you there! <3


End file.
